La vida después del comienzo
by Aiwe P.B
Summary: INCOMPLETO. 6º capítulo: La reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore y muchos reencuentros. El quinto curso en Hogwarts ha comenzado...
1. Capítulo 1

La vida después del comienzo  
  
Capítulo 1  
Al entrar a la sala común, notaron que un grupo de chicos se amontonaba alrededor de una gran pergamino pegado en la pared.  
-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hermione tratando de abrirse paso entre una bola de niños de primero.  
-¡Hogsmeade! -exclamó Ron entusiasmado.  
Vieron a Dean Thomas salir a empujones de la multitud.  
-¿Qué es, Dean? -le preguntó Harry.  
-La primera salida del año. Hogsmeade. Este sábado.  
Parecía mareado. Alguien lo había golpeado en el brazo.  
-¿Ven? Se los dije.  
Ron arqueó las cejas con aire de suficiencia.  
-Vaya, yo imaginaba que las salidas de Hogwarts se eliminarían. Es decir, dada la situación...  
-Hermione, dada la situación, lo peor que podrían hacernos sería anular las pocas diversiones que tenemos -protestó Ron.  
Hacía medio mes, más o menos, que habían comenzado el quinto curso.  
El verano había terminado con un ambiente tenso en el mundo mágico. Todos, por lo menos en Hogwarts, sabían que Voldemort había vuelto. A finales del curso pasado, Harry lo había visto. De cualquier forma, la gente trataba de ignorar el asunto. Habían disfrutado de catorce maravillosos años de tranquilidad y ahora, de pronto, algunas personas habían muerto, y todo indicaba que la paz terminaría de un momento a otro.  
-No entiendo como podría alguien divertirse, justo durante estos días. Son tiempos difíciles, ¿te enteras?  
-Yo lo sé, Hermione, pero no creo que lo mejor sea andar por la vida preocupados. Lo mejor es tratar de aprovechar lo más que podamos mientras nos sea posible. No tiene caso vivir en la angustia.  
-De acuerdo, aún así, no está de más ser precavidos.  
Harry escuchaba la discusión de sus amigos. Lo cierto era que si alguien estaba preocupado, ése era él. Pero recordaba las palabras de Hagrid: lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de ponerle la cara.  
-Chicos, no peleen, por favor. Hermione, vamos, no querrás quedarte el sábado aquí, ¿o sí?  
-¡Claro que no! Yo debo estar junto a tí, lo sabes. En caso...bueno, por supuesto que no.  
Hermione se había detenido antes de decir en caso de que quien-tú-sabes te atacara.  
Harry sonrió. Agradecía profundamente la preocupación de Hermione, aunque no le agradaba tanto que lo creyera en peligro de muerte a cada paso que daba.  
-Entonces, queda arreglado. El sábado iremos a Hogsmeade. Me alegra, porque muero por unas meigas fritas y una cerveza de mantequilla -dijo Ron con alegría.  
Hermione sonrió insegura.  
  
Mientras eso ocurría en la confortable sala común de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts, a kilómetros de distancia, en una vieja y desmantelada casa, dos hombres sostenían una conversación.  
-A-amo...la situación se complica cada día más. Ellos se están preparando, usted lo sabe. Se están reuniendo y buscan al elegido.  
Hablaba un hombre pequeño e insignificante, con una voz caja y temblorosa. Se retorcía las manos (una de ellas era plateada) al tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca.  
-Estoy enterado, Colagusano, no necesitas venir a repetírmelo, lo he escuchado ya un centenar de veces. Debemos hacer algo pronto, no podemos fallar. El fracaso de hace unos meses...es imperativo tener éxito en esta ocasión. He comenzado a recuperar mis poderes, nadie podrá detenerme. En lo que respecta a ese mocoso, me las pagará. Esto entre él y yo no ha terminado, apenas comienza.  
-Se...¿se refiere a Harry Potter? -la mano plateada temblaba.  
-No, yo estoy hablando del niño que vive enfrente - contestó una voz fría-. ¡Imbécil!, por supuesto que me refiero a Harry Potter.  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar.  
-En cuanto al elegido, también nos encargaremos de él. Resultará difícil encontrarlo, pero no es imposible, especialmente ahora, que mis mortífagos ha vuelto a mi lado. He encomendado la misión a uno de los más ambiciosos y sedientos de poder, por lo tanto, dispuesto a todo por cumplirla.  
-¿Quién, amo?  
-Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Él tiene suficiente influencia entre los idiotas del Ministerio para hallar esa arma secreta de Dumbledore.  
Junto al hombre de voz temblorosa se encontraba un ser delgado, alto, encapuchado y que sostenía una varita mágica con una mano larga y huesuda. Era horrible, con la cara pálida, la nariz aplastada, como de serpiente, y unos ojos rojos que despedían odio y maldad.  
Era lord Voldemort.  
Harry Potter. Tú vas a pagar con sangre una vez más.  
  
-Hermione, ¿cuál es la prisa?  
-¿Cómo que cuál? ¡Se hace tarde! No sé tú, Ron, pero a mí me agrada llegar a tiempo a mis clases.  
Ron suspiró. Se detuvo y recogió un pedazo de pergamino del suelo.  
-Ah! Hermione, tiraste esto. Mmm, ¿qué es?  
Hermione se lanzó sobre él. Su cara estaba roja.  
-¡Devuélvemelo!  
-Hey! ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tranquila, sólo voy a ver que dice!  
Ron apartaba a Hermione, intentándo leer.  
-Ron. ¡Ron! Es en serio, ¡dámelo!  
-Veamos, eh!, es tu letra.  
-¡He dicho que me lo des! -chilló Hermione a su lado, al tiempo que se lo arrebataba y echaba a correr.  
Ron no se movió, boquiabierto por lo sucedido. Entonces sonrió maliciosamente. El pergamino se había rasgado y él conservaba en el puño cerrado un trozo pequeño. Tonta Hermione, ¿qué le ocurre? Lo alisó lo más que pudo. Parecía el último fragmento de lo que Hermione había escrito.  
Es tan absurdo que todo esto deba ser mi secreto, cuando lo que más deseo es decírtelo de frente. Puedes decirme cobarde. Lo soy.   
Rayos, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría decirte lo que siento...  
Ron sintió que sus orejas ardían.   
-Eh, ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar en clase desde hace un siglo. ¿Ron?  
Harry pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de Ron, pero éste parecía perdido.  
-Harry - dijo con la voz entrecortada-, Hermione, Hermione.  
-¿Qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¡Ron! Dime, ¿es que le ha pasao algo a Hermione?  
Harry tomó a Ron por los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente. Él pareció reaccionar.  
-No, no, nada de eso.  
Forzó una sonrisa. Lo más discretamente que pudo, se guardó el pergamino en la túnica.  
Harry lo miraba desconcertado.  
-Olvídalo, Harry, no fue nada. Mejor vámonos. Me tienes que cubrir ¿eh? Le diremos a Trelawney que McGonagall nos llamó o algo así.  
-No creo que resulte, Ron. Probablemente ya nos ha visto en su bola de cristal.  
Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se alejaron por el pasillo.   
Pero Ron mantenía su mano sobre el bolsillo en el que había guardado el pergamino de Hermione.  
  
---  


**  
**¡Hola! ^^ Pues bien, este es mi segundo fanfic de HP, y completamente diferente al primero que escribí. Esta vez intento algo largo y con más contenido. Es una especie de continuación de El cáliz de fuego, mi propia versión del quinto libro. Desafortunadamente yo no escribo tan bien como J.K., pero me gusta como va quedando (mi modestia ^^U). Ahora sólo les dejo el primer capítulo, porque todavía no termino el fanfic y prefiero llevar algunos capítulos de ventaja por si me decido a cambiar algo. Este es corto y más que nada, introductorio. Lo más interesante está por venir.  
Ah! y no pude evitar meter algo de Ron-Hermione ^^U. Lo siento, ¡pero me encanta!  
De una vez aviso, no habrá nada Ginny-Harry XD. Harry es mío (¬¬U).  
Por cierto, 10000000000x100000000 gracias a todos los que dejaron review para La mejor forma de pasar el verano, T_T de verdad. Sin embargo, no pienso escribir continuación para ese, es decir, si no acaba ahí, lo voy a arruinar. Aún así, ^^ los comentarios tan amables que han hecho me han levantado muchísimo el ánimo. ¡Gracias!  
Si tienen algún comentario, idea, queja, lo que sea, pueden dejar review, o enviarme su lechuza. De preferencia, que no sean cosas que puedan explotarme en la cara =P.


	2. Capítulo 2

La vida después del comienzo.  
  
Capítulo 2  
-¿Cuánto crees que tarde?  
-Ron, no te desesperes.  
Harry se paraba de puntas para mirar sobre la multitud de chicos que pasaba frente a ellos. Habían terminado las clases de la mañana y esperaban a Hermione cerca del salón de Aritmancia. La vió corriendo hacia ellos.  
-Ah! Harry, lo siento, pero necesitaba urgentemente preguntarle algo a la profesora.  
-Sí, ya me imagino -replicó Ron con voz sarcástica.  
Ella le dirigió una mirada hostil, y abría la boca para comenzar a discutir, cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció detrás de ellos.  
-Potter, Weasley, Granger. Hagan el favor de ir a la sala común de Gryffindor en este momento. Debo comunicarles algo importante.  
Dicho esto, avanzó con premura por el pasillo. Harry notó que la acompañaba una chica. No recordaba haberla visto antes.  
-Venga, vámonos.  
-Hermione, tú, como prefecta - Ron giró los ojos cuando dijo -, ¿no sabes qué pasa?  
-Ron...  
-La chica -interrumpió Harry.  
-¿Chica?  
-Sí, la chica que iba con McGonagall.  
Ron parecía desconcertado, ¿cuál chica?.  
-¿Qué tiene la chica? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Mmm, nada, olvídenlo. Vamos, hay que llegar pronto o McGonagall se enfadará.  
-Lechuzas mensajeras.  
Entraron a la sala común y se encontraron con todo Gryffindor apiñándose alrededor de la profesora. Junto a ella permanecía la joven desconocida. Algunos la miraban con curiosidad. Harry pudo observarla bien. Tenía el cabello negro (no como él, porque los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le arrancaban reflejos castaños), lacio y lo llevaba corto, sobre los hombros. Era un poco más alta que Hermione, pero más baja que Ron, y delgada. Sus ojos eran obscuros y profundos. En conclusión, era una chica de lo más normal. Sin embargo...sin embargo había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Harry no se lo podía explicar. Ron también la contemplaba con interés.  
Por fin habló McGonagall.  
-Atención, ¡Gryffindor!  
La sala quedó en silencio. La chica parecía algo nerviosa. McGonagall la tomó por los hombros.  
-Quiero presentarles a Leigh Stonebook, desde hoy alumna de Hogwarts y miembro de la casa de Gryffindor.   
Esto último lo expresó con una nota de orgullo en la voz. Todos volvieron a murmurar.  
Ron abrió los ojos atónito.  
-¿Stonebook? -dijo en voz baja.  
-¿Qué hay con eso? -le interrogó Hermione.  
-Nada, es sólo que...  
McGonagall hablar otra vez.  
-Silencio, silencio. Sé que esta noticia ha tenido que parecerles extraña. Lo es. Esto es muy inusual. No es común que los alumnos entren a Hogwarts de esta manera.  
Harry miró de reojo a Hermione. Por su cara, parecía que pensaba lo mismo que él. Siempre había tenido la idea de que los alumnos ingresaban y eran seleccionados en el primer curso, y eran los que formaban la generación hasta el final. Nunca se había enterado de un alumno que entrara después.  
-No obstante, este es un caso especial, y es asunto que concierne solamente al profesor Dumbledore. Leigh fue seleccionada esta mañana en privado, y nosotros debemos acogerla como una compañera más.  
Le sonrió a la joven, que le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Ahora, Leigh acaba de llegar a Inglaterra. Aunque nació aquí, ha radicado casi toda su vida en América. Espero que se muestren amables.  
Miró con severidad a todos. Después la volvió a mirar a ella.  
-Bienvenida a Hogwarts.  
La sala estalló en aplausos.  
-Señorita Granger.  
-Sí, profesora.  
-Yo debo retirarme, pero dejaré a la señorita Stonebook a su cargo. Confío en que le será de ayuda.  
-Desde luego, profesora, pero...eh...  
-La señorita Stonebook se encuentra en quinto curso, igual que usted.  
-Ah, bien.  
-De acuerdo. Buena suerte -y salió de la sala común.  
-Entonces...  
Hermione no sabía exactamente qué hacer.  
-Creo que lo primero es que me presente. Hola, soy Hermione Granger -dijo y le tendió la mano.  
Leigh sonrió y la cogió.  
-Hola, yo soy Leigh Stonebook.  
-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Leigh.  
Ron carraspeó.  
-Ah! y ellos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley (Ron saludó con la mano, sin poder dejar de observarla fijamente; ella le sostuvo la mirada) y Harry Potter.  
Harry articuló un que sólo él mismo pudo escuchar. Leigh saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza, y por primera vez desde que Harry sabía que era un mago (y uno famoso), la persona a la que era presentado no reaccionó ante su nombre, ni buscó en su frente la cicatriz. No estaba seguro de si eso le molestaba o le agradaba.  
-¿Tus cosas?  
-Eh...ya están en el dormitorio.  
-Bien. Supongo que nuestro horario es el mismo. ¿Qué materias optativas escogiste?  
-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Aritmancia.  
Hermione se entusiasmó.  
-¡Genial! En ese caso, tú y yo coincidimos en el horario completo.  
Leigh lucía contenta.  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Ahora, pues, podemos ir a comer.  
-Oh! eso sería grandioso.  
-Perfecto.  
Estando a unos pasos de la puerta del Gran Comedor, un chico alto se acercó a ellos.  
-Leigh, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?  
Escrutó con curiosidad a Ron, Harry y Hermione (y ellos hicieron lo mismo con él).  
-Claro. Discúlpenme.  
-No te preocupes.  
Leigh se alejó con el chico y los demás entraron al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Vaya, este sí que está convirtiéndose en un día memorable.  
Hermione ocupó una silla entre Ron y Harry.  
-¿Lo dices por Leigh?  
Harry comenzó a comer. Estaba hambriento.  
-Sí, bueno... -ella se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Quién sería el chico que la detuvo?  
-Probablemente su hermano.  
Ron también había empezado. Tanto Harry como Hermione dejaron de comer.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntaron a un tiempo.  
-Es largo de contar, pero resulta que mis padres conocen a los Stonebook desde hace años.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí, al parecer se conocieron aquí mismo, en Hogwarts.  
-Oh! Ron, ¿qué tanto sabes?  
-No mucho. Como McGonagall explicó, es una familia inglesa, sangre limpia. El padre trabajaba en el Ministerio cuando quien-ustedes-saben estaba en el poder. No sé que ocurrió, pero la señora murió poco después de su caída, y la familia se fue de Inglaterra. No tenía idea de que estaban en América. Total, el hijo mayor (asumo que es el chico que se llevó a Leigh) es de la edad de Fred y George.  
-Por supuesto, si Leigh está aquí, es normal que su hermano también.  
-Ajá, aunque por lo que se ve, no ha quedado en Gryffindor como ella.  
Harry permanecía callado. Hermione lo observó preocupada.  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
-No. Bueno, ¿saben? Cuando la ví tuve una sensación de lo más extraña. Como si...como si la conociera o...  
Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y no estaba muy seguro de que ellos entenderían.  
-¿En serio? Yo también me sentí raro. Aunque - añadió con voz cándida- creo que se debió a que es linda.  
Ron se ruborizó un poco al decir esto. Hermione le lanzó una mirada gélida.  
-Me alegra que no hayas tardado en encontrar sustituta para Fleur Delacour.  
Ron reprimió una sonrisa. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba celosa?  
-Como sea, no has entendido lo que quizo decir Harry - afirmó ella secamente y se volteó hacia éste-. Pero tú nunca la habías visto, ¿o sí?  
-No.  
¿Cómo podría ser? Ella había estado en América todos estos años.  
-Es curioso, Harry, quizá solamente te recuerda a alguien.  
Harry asintió, no muy convencido de que esa fuera la razón.  
-¿Los han visto?  
-Fred, George, ¡hola!  
-¿A quienes?  
-A los Stonebook.  
Ron miró a sus hermanos.  
-Sí. Ella está en Gryffindor.  
-Lo sabemos bobo, estuvimos ahí también cuando McGonagall la presentó.  
-¿Qué hay de él? -inquirió Harry.  
-Ah! El buen Darren -contestó George con tono soñador.  
-¿Darren?  
-Sí, Darren Stonebook -dijo Fred un poco ensimismado.  
-Nosotros lo conocimos cuando niños. Solíamos jugar juntos. Con Leigh no, porque era muy pequeña. Tendría menos de un año -explicó George a Harry y Hermione.  
-Pues Darren quedó en Slytherin.  
Hermione se atragantó.  
-¿Slytherin?  
-Sí. ¿A poco no es raro? Uno en Slytherin y la otra en Gryffindor.  
Fred miró hacia la puerta.  
-Mira, ahí vienen.  
Efectivamente, Leigh y su hermano caminaban hacia donde estaban ellos.  
-Hola otra vez -les dijo Leigh.  
Fred y George la miraron.  
-Leigh, los años no pasan en vano ¿eh?  
-Sí, mira nada más como has crecido.  
-¿No quieres un caramelo?  
Darren detuvo a Leigh cuando iba a tomarlo.  
-No lo creo - dijo riendo-. Fred y George Weasley, me imagino que a ustedes los años no los han cambiado.  
-Jajaja - rió Fred-. ¿A que te refieres?  
-A que apuesto mi vida a que ese caramelo tiene algo.  
-¡Darren! -exclamó George fingiéndose ofendido.  
-Verás que no. Eh!, Neville, ¿quieres un caramelo?  
Neville lo miró receloso, pero aceptó.  
-¿Lo ves? No ha pasado nada  
Pero en ese instante, a Neville le crecían los brazos a gran velocidad.  
-Ah! mira, me equivoqué.  
George guiñó un ojo a Harry.  
-Una pequeña variación del caramelo longuilinguo.  
Todos rieron a carcajadas (todos menos Neville, que salió corriendo a la enfermería con los brazos tan largos que se arrastraban tras él).  
-Darren, me parece que no te han presentado.  
George se paró junto a él.  
-Ellos son mi hermano Ron, Hermione Granger, y Harry Potter. Chicos, él es Darren, el hermano de Leigh.  
Los cuatro se saludaron al mismo tiempo. Harry notó que, a diferencia de su hermana, Darren sí observó brevemente la cicatriz de su frente.  
Era muy parecido a Leigh, con excepción de sus ojos, que eran de un azul intenso, y su cabello, más negro.   
Hermione se sonrojó cuando Darren le sonrió.  
-Ron no se queda atrás. Yo también lo recuerdo de niño. Leigh y él acostumbraban quedarse dormidos mientras nosotros jugábamos.  
Leigh miró a Ron con una sonrisa divertida. Esto causó que Ron se ruborizara también.  
-Y entonces, Darren, ¿qué tal Slytherin?  
-Jajaja. Bien, supongo. Aunque me doy cuenta de que todos los demás aquí son Gryffindors.  
-Ah!, no te preocupes. Eso no cambia el hecho de que nos de gusto verte otra vez.  
Darren sonrió ampliamente.  
-Las clases comenzarán pronto.  
-Sí -dijo George -, vamos. Creo que que compartimos Encantamientos, ¿no?  
Él, Fred y Darren se despidieron y salieron del Gran Comedor.  
-Tu hermano es agradable -dijo Hermione, contemplándolo alejarse. Ron frunció el ceño.  
-Gracias, Hermione. Sí, lo es. Pero temo que es un alborotador.  
Ron lanzó una carcajada, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.  
-Siendo así, ha encontrado a los compañeros perfectos en mis hermanos.  
Leigh se unió a la risa de Ron.  
-Nosotros deberíamos irnos también - declaró Hermione seria.  
El resto estuvo de acuerdo.  
-Es una pena que tú no hayas quedado en Slytherin.  
Harry reconoció la forma de arrastrar las palabras de Draco Malfoy.  
-¿Por qué te parece una pena? -replicó Leigh con naturalidad.  
-Porque has tenido la desgracia de caer entre personas de tercera - contestó, mirando despectivamente a Ron y Hermione-. Te haré un favor y te recomendaré lo mismo que a Potter cuando llegó a Hogwarts (claro que él no escuchó y por eso le ha ido como le ha ido), escoge con más cuidado a tus compañías. Tu hermano concordará conmigo. Naturalmente, él no tiene problemas, puesto que está en Slytherin.  
Leigh entrecerró los ojos.  
-Ni Darren ni yo pensamos que haya, como tú dices, personas de tercera.  
-¿De verdad? - Malfoy arqueó una ceja- ¿no siquiera los sangre sucia?  
Hermione alzó la cabeza con dignidad y Ron cerró los puños con furia.  
-Sospechaba que los miembros de una familia respetable como la tuya, poseerían algo más de orgullo de mago.  
-¿Orgullo de mago? - dijo Leigh con voz burlona- Tú eres Draco Malfoy, ¿no?  
Malfoy asintió arrogante.  
-Te diré algo, Malfoy. Yo creo que nada rebaja el valor de un mago más que el hecho de creerse superior a los demás y estar equivocado. Eso sí es realmente humillante. Que tengas un buen día.  
Le dió la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.  
Malfoy la miró con odio cuando ella salía seguida de unos aturdidos Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-Lo que hay que ver. Que idiota.  
-Leigh...eso estuvo genial.  
Harry habló pausadamente.  
-Sí, pero quizá no debiste hacerlo. Ahora Malfoy irá contra tí - continuó Ron.  
Leigh ladeó la cabeza.  
-Tal vez. Pero yo no le tengo miedo. Además, él fue muy grosero con Hermione.   
Leigh contrajo los labios molesta.  
-Por eso no debes preocuparte - Hermione la miró-. Yo no doy importancia a sus tonterías. Oh, no! ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase!  
Echó a correr como si la persiguiera un escreguto.  
-Bienvenida a Hogwarts -le dijo Harry a Leigh mientras corrían tras Hermione.  
---  
¿Qué tal? ¿cómo les parece que va? Sí, he tenido que recurrir al ya trillado argumento de la nueva alumna, pero no se preocupen, esta niña no ha llegado para quedarse con Harry, aunque quizá...bueno, ya se verá.  
Es curioso de dónde saqué el nombre de Leigh. Resulta que su apellido (Stonebook) es del nick que uso en el panel de mensajes de harrypotter.com. También le había puesto el nombre, pero Leigh me gustó más. Digamos que es su primer nombre, el otro no lo usa =P. Le he puesto mucho de mí, pero dejaré que cambie un poco conforme pase la historia. Darren...es el chico ideal: guapo, inteligente, con sentido del humor, buena persona. ¿Qué opinan de que haga sufrir un poquito a Ron? Todavía no lo decido ^^.  
En fin, en el próximo capítulo volveremos a ver a Voldemort, Ron hará otra de sus escenitas de celos (*_* taaan lindo) y por fin seguiré como se debe con la continuación del cuarto libro, porque así como voy...  
Bien, antes de irme, respondo a los reviews. ¡Gracias por ellos! ^-^.  
Leia-Pandora: Jajaja, no es para tanto, ya está aquí.  
  
rakshah: Gracias por tu comentario, es justo del tipo que te orienta a cambiar ciertas cosas o dejarlas como están. ^^ Si supieras cuanto tiempo dedico a revisar el capítulo...a veces tardo más en cambiarle cosas y checar la redacción que en escribirlo. Pues igual y este no fue tan emocionante (¬¬ ¿igual? jejeje), era necesario presentar a los dos Stonebook antes de que empieze a desarrollarse la trama. Ok, ojalá algún día tenga la oportunidad de leer tu historia =).  
  
Lucil: ^^ ¡gracias! Jajajaja, pues lo del elegido tardará un poquito más en saberse. Mmm, ¿te doy una pista? Probablemente no sea Harry...probablemente ^_~.  
  
CaMiLa GrAnGeR: A mí también me encanta la pareja Ron-Hermione (¿no se nota =D?). No obstante no me desagrada Harry-Hermione... nope, en este fic no habrá nada de eso.  
  
Hermi Weasley.14: ^^ espero que no te decepcione. Y si lo hace, cuéntame por qué ¿sí?  
  
Neus: Totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Ron y Hermione! Jajaja, no te preocupes. Cuando escribas tu fic, me avisas, será un placer leerlo. Quien es el elegido, eh...quizá en un par de capítulos más se sepa. Respecto a Ron y Hermione, no lo dudes, algo pasará ^^.


	3. Capítulo 3

La vida después del comienzo  
  
Capítulo 3  
-¿Empezarán las pruebas de quidditch?  
-Sí. Éste sábado. Con Oliver Wood fuera, desde el año pasado el equipo de Gryffindor no tiene ni capitán, ni guardián.  
-Claro, pero el año pasado no importó ya que no hubo quidditch.  
Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico en la sala común. Hermione los observaba jugar.  
-Por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿no?  
Leigh leía un libro sentada junto a Hermione. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día en que ella había llegado a Hogwarts. A los tres les agradaba su compañía, especialmente a Hermione, que aunque quería demasiado a Harry y a Ron, siempre había echado en falta tener una verdadera amiga, a una chica. Leigh cumplía con las expectativas de todos.   
Era aplicada en la escuela, lo que le iba genial a Hermione, ya que nunca protestaba al hacer los deberes, proponía ir a la biblioteca cuando ella estaba considerando hacerlo y, para sorpresa de todos, también había leído Historia de Hogwarts.  
Lo que Harry y Ron encontraban bien era que no era tan severa y exigente como Hermione. En realidad prefería reírse en los momentos que ellos lo hacían, estaba de acuerdo en saltarse una o dos reglas de vez en cuando, no se había memorizado los libros (por lo que no levantaba la mano tanto como Hermione), y en ocasiones tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para poner atención en clase y dejar de distraerse con su plática.  
-Sí. Por eso fue que no necesitamos hacer pruebas. Pero este año - Harry sonrió satisfecho-, sí habrá Copa, y debemos completar el equipo.  
-Primero necesitan elegir capitán, ¿cierto?  
-Eso creo.  
-¿Te gustaría ser tú el capitán, Harry?  
-No lo sé. Considero que es mucho trabajo. Oliver realmente trabajaba mucho. Y muy duro. No estoy seguro de poder hacer algo así.  
-Yo creo que tú podrías si quisieras.  
Hermione sonó completamente convencida.  
-Gracias, Hermione - Harry le sonrió con aprecio-, pero a lo mejor Fred o George lo quieren intentar. Por mí estaría fantástico. Supongo que hablaremos de eso hoy, en nuestra reunión.  
-Respecto al guardián, la decisión será más difícil. Es probable que muchos prueben.  
-¿Lo harás tú, Ron?  
-Tal vez. Aunque nunca se me ha dado bien ser guardián. Quizá lo deje para cuando Fred y George salgan, así tendría oportunidad de ser golpeador.  
-Yo lo intentaré -soltó Leigh dejando el libro a un lado.  
Harry observó como una de sus piezas era eliminada del tablero. Ron se detuvo a mitad de la celebración y alzó la vista hacia la chica.  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo lo intentaré. No soy tan mala sobre la escoba, ¿saben?  
Sonrió con picardía. Harry pensó que jamás la habían visto volar.  
-Wow. En ese caso, Leigh, en cuanto tengamos arreglado todo, serás la primera en enterarte.  
Leigh le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Harry se asombró al darse cuenta del efecto que este gesto tenía en él, al tiempo que rehuía la mirada de Ron.  
  
-Así que el elegido está en Hogwarts. Me lo esperaba. Ese viejo Dumbledore quiere mantenerlo lo más protegido que pueda, igual que a Harry Potter. Pero quizá esto no sea malo, ¿verdad, Nagini querida? Es posible que ese tonto nada más nos esté facilitando las cosas al reunir todos mis objetivos en el mismo lugar.  
-¿Amo?  
-¿Qué quieres, Colagusano?  
-Mi señor, los mortífagos han traído noticias.  
-¿Noticias, eh?  
-Sí, sí.  
-Muy bien. ¿Cuáles son?  
-Han mandado un mensajero.  
-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? ¡Hazlo pasar!  
Un muchacho de unos diecinueve años entró a la habitación. Hizo una reverencia frente a Lord Voldemort.  
-¿Qué tienes que decir?  
-Oh!, gran señor, son muchas las noticias que me han encomendado informarle. Para empezar, aunque creo que usted, señoría, ya lo sabe, el elegido se encuentra en Hogwarts.  
Voldemort hizo un gesto de impaciencia.  
-Pero, señor, al parecer la razón de que el elegido se encuentre ahí es más complicada de lo que aparenta.  
-Explícate.  
-Pues, verá. Todos sabemos que el elegido es un arma secreta, una especie de último recurso para quienes se opongan al dominio del Señor Tenebroso. También que hay un segundo objeto involucrado, tan importante como el mismo elegido, porque es su llave.  
-Así es. Lo llaman la llave porque es aquello que liberará el poder del elegido contra...mí.  
Sus ojos rojos brillaron un instante.  
-Entonces, señor, hemos descubierto que no es un secreto para el elegido su verdadera identidad, aunque lo es para los que lo rodean, aún los más cercanos. Y todo indica que ha ido a Hogwarts para reunirse con la llave. Lo curioso, mi amo, es que la llave no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quién es. No conoce la verdad sobre sí mismo.  
Voldemort acarició a Nagini, pensativo.  
-De modo que...¿la llave ha estado siempre en Hogwarts?  
-No exactamente. Puede ser o no. Es posible también que haya llegado hace poco.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Señor, porque los miembros se reúnen en Hogwarts. Suponemos que Dumbledore los ha convocado. Nuestros espías los han visto llegar. Hace dos semanas aproximadamente comenzaron, pero permanecen ocultos. Han sido muy discretos.  
-¿Cuántos son?  
El muchacho sacó de su túnica un papel.  
-Hasta hoy contamos a tres magos, dos brujas y un enorme perro negro.  
-¿Un perro?  
-Sí, amo. llegó con uno de los magos. Además de esto, ocurrió algo muy singular.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dos alumnos llegaron al colegio al mismo tiempo que los magos.  
-¿Llegaron con ellos?  
-No, señor, pero llegaron el mismo día. Una chica y un chico.  
-¿Sabes quiénes son?  
-Aún no, amo, si embargo los mortífagos que tienen hijos ahí no tardarán en saberlo.  
-Perfecto, ¿algo más?  
-Sí, y es algo de gran importancia para usted. Se trata de los gigantes. Nos hemos enterado de que Dumbledore envió un par de mensajeros con ellos, y temo que han tenido éxito al ponerlos de su parte.  
-Vaya. Eso sí me asombra. Pero no importa... - se detuvo-. ¿Eso es todo?  
-Sí, sí, su señoría.  
-Bien, puedes retirarte.  
-Gracias, oh, gran maestro - dijo mientras se inclinaba y salía.  
-¡Colagusano!  
-S-sí, ¿señor?  
-Lo que ha dicho este idiota viene a cambiar la situación. Escucha bien y pobre de tí si cometes un error.  
-No, amo, no habrá errores.  
Voldemort continuó como si no hubiera oído.  
-Necesitamos a Malfoy. Debes decirle que utilice a su hijo como fuente en Hogwarts. A él y a sus amigos, hijos de mortífagos. Que sean cuidadosos, pues no deseo que este nuevo plan se vea arruinado por un grupo de niños. Lo que tiene que hacer es simple: obtener toda la información posible sobre esos alumnos nuevos. También deben reportar cualquier suceso anormal o repentino que ocurra a partir de hoy, relacionado con alumnos, maestros, algo que diga el amigo de muggles que tienen por director, lo que sea.  
Y, por último y más importante- una sonrisa malvada apareció en su feo rostro-, quiero saber todo, absolutamente todo acerca de los amigos y seres queridos de Harry Potter.  
Al terminar de decir esto, soltó una risa que congelaba los huesos.  
  
-No lo puedo creer, ¿por qué ha tardado tanto en escribirnos?  
-¿Cómo saberlo, Hermione? A parte de todo, ni siquiera nos ha dicho algo claro.  
Harry guardó un pergamino en su túnica. Ron parecía pensativo.  
-Cuando se fue no nos quiso decir nada. Y ahora que vuelve tampoco. Sólo sabemos que Madame Maxime lo acompaña.  
Hermione suspiró.  
-Debo reconocer que extraño sus clases.  
Ron la miró con sorpresa.  
-Pensaba que te encantaban las tranquilas clases de la profesora Grubbly-Plank.  
Ella sonrió tímidamente.  
-Pues sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no extrañe a Hagrid.  
-Al que yo no extraño para nada es a Snape -declaró Harry con vehemencia.  
-Ah!, ni yo. Por mí que se quede eternamente en esa misión secreta que le encomendó Dumbledore.  
-¿Y qué me dices del profesor Fletcher?  
Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada después de preguntar esto, y Ron lo secundó. Hermione los miró con reprobación.  
-Harry, no seas cruel. No es tan malo.  
-¡Nooo! - exclamó Ron con sarcasmo-. ¿Dónde estabas el día del desastre con el shrake? ¡Me recordó a Lockhart!  
-Como sea, ya nos explicó que sólo estará hasta que el profesor permanente llegue -respondió ella con voz altanera e ignorando el comentario sobre Lockhart.  
-Jajaja, ¿permanente? Hermione, hablamos de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras. ¿Cuándo hemos tenido un profesor permanente en esa materia?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueno, ¿y dónde está Leigh?  
-Creo que con Darren, en la lechucería.  
Hermione se sonrojó.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron bruscamente. No estaba seguro de si se refería al hecho de Leigh con su hermano en la lechucería, o a que Hermione se ruborizara al mencionar a Darren.  
-No lo sé, Ron, no le pido explicaciones por todo.  
Justo en ese momento Leigh llegó jadeando.  
-Agh! ¡Hasta que los encuentro! - le extendió una carta a Hermione- ¡Mira! Estaba en la lechucería con Chouette y apareció Pig con esto.  
Ron rió alegre.  
-¿Chouette? ¿Es el apodo de tu hermano, o qué?  
Hermione le dirigió la más fría de sus miradas, pero Leigh acompañó a Ron en su risa. Harry los contemplaba con la mirada perdida.  
-No, Ron, nada de eso. Chouette es mi lechuza.  
-Ah! -dijo Ron algo decepcionado. Por un fugaz instante había pensado que Darren no luciría tan atractivo con un enorme letrero con la palabra colgado al cuello. De pronto reaccionó, Hermione se había apartado un poco para leer su carta.  
-¿De quién es?  
Ella lo miró insegura. Harry dejó de observar a Leigh para posar sus ojos en Hermione.  
-De...de...Viktor Krum.  
Ron le recordó a Harry a su tía Marge, convertida en un globo y a punto de estallar. En esta ocasión se trataba de un globo rojo. Y furioso.  
El chico parecía prepararse para gritar, pero entonces su cara se ensombreció, dió la vuelta y echó a andar.  
Los otros tres se quedaron como piedras.  
-Será mejor...dejarlo solo -dijo Harry cauteloso.  
  
¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora?.   
Ron había llegado a uno de los jardines cercanos a la cabaña de Hagrid.   
Y yo que pensaba que ya no volveríamos a saber de ese sujeto. Como ella no pasó el verano con él, imaginé que se daría por vencido.   
Se detuvo de golpe. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Su rostro tomó una expresión triste.  
No, Ron, no puede ser. No puedes estar...(tragó saliva). ¡No!  
Pero de nada le servía repetirse eso una y otra vez. Lo cierto era que desde hacía muchas noches Hermione aparecía en sus sueños, y que a cada rato se encontraba pensando en ella. Se sonrojó.  
Sí, probablemente sea para él.  
Lentamente sacó de su túnica un arrugado pedazo de pergamino. Lo leyó por centésima vez y sintió que alguien le daba una puñalada en el pecho. El arma la sostenía Hermione y la había ocultado envuelta en un estúpido poema.  
Cómo me gustaría decirte lo que siento Bueno, por lo menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.  
Hizo una bola con el pergamino y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo, pero se contuvo y lo regresó al bolsillo de su túnica.  
-Eh!, Weasley, ¿qué es eso? ¿Una parodia de pergamino? ¿Acaso es lo único que has podido rescatar de las papeleras para tener donde tomar apuntes?  
-Púdrete, Malfoy.  
-Púdrete, Malfoy -repitió Draco, convirtiendo su voz en un chillido.  
Ron sintió que lo embargaba la ira. Con lo de Krum y luego este imbécil tenía suficiente. Tomó la varita y antes de que el otro pudiera hacer nada, gritó:  
-¡Rictusempra!  
Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse de risa.  
-Eso, Draco. Ríete como el idiota que eres.  
Giró para regresar al castillo mientras Crabbe y Goyle ayudaban a Malfoy a ponerse de pie. Cuando por fin recordaron como hacer que el hechizo perdiera su efecto, Draco observó con resentimiento el lugar por donde había desaparecido Ron.  
-Ese asqueroso pobretón tendrá su merecido - miró a su par de gorilas, es decir, amigos-. A fin de cuentas es un ser querido de Potter, ¿no?  
----  
  
¡Ah! Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, tardé una eternidad en subir este capítulo. Pero es que, como ya les dije, llevo algunos de ventaja, y conforme escribo, de repente me da por cambiar algo de uno anterior, y si subiera cada capítulo apenas o termine, esto me sería imposible. En fin, este está bastante largo, ¿a poco no? Cosas a comentar...veamos:  
-La primera parte de este capítulo, relacionado al quidditch. Pues no podía dejar fuera del fic mi deporte favorito, ¡La copa para los leones! ^^ jejeje. En fin, como Leigh es mi alter-ego, definitivamente tenía que ser una fanática del quidditch. Lo único malo es que, si acaso llega a quedar en el equipo, no podrá ser golpeadora, que es mi posición, ni modo. Las pruebas serán en un par de capítulos, me parece.  
-Espero haber mostrado adecuadamente la amistad que se está dando entre Hermione y Leigh. Digamos que ellas serán así como Ron y Harry. Es justo, ¿no? ¡Hermione también tiene derecho a tener una amiga principal! Y creo que Leigh será una buena influencia para Hermione ^_-.  
-Voldemort. Oh!, tan malo. Creo que se entendió todo lo del elegido y la llave, aunque la intención es que sea un poco confuso, que tengan que releer los capítulos varias veces, jajajaja, que mala soy. Bueno, pero es que esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de los libros de HP, hay pistas falsas, crees una cosa y resulta ser todo lo contrario, etc.   
Pero si tienen preguntas, adelante, con mucho gusto aclaro cualquier duda que mi relajo haya armado en sus cabezas.   
-Como prometí, me voy ya de lleno con la continuación de El cáliz de fuego. Para empezar, la carta de Hagrid. Esto lo saqué por el rumorcillo que circula por ahí de que Dumbledore mandó a Hagrid y a M. Maxime con los gigantes. Quien sabe si sea cierto, pero así ocurrió en mi fanfic.  
-Si contunúo con , naturalmente tenía que sacar a Viktor Krum. Claro que =P jajaja, es mi pretexto favorito para escribir cosas Hr/R, ¡sí!, Ron luce taaan lindo celoso. Y le dio su merecido a Malfoy XD.  
Ok, basta de mis tonterías. Respuestas a los reviews:   
Lucil: Pues...eso es parte del misterio. ¿De quienes sospechas ahora? Ya les he dado más pistas. Y en realidad hablo del , de manera general, no quiere decir necesariamente que sea hombre, y esto tampoco quiere decir que sea mujer ^_-. Jajaja, y ahora hay un enigma más, ¿quién es la llave? ^o^.  
May Potter: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero temo que me resulta imposible dejar de meter Hr/R, ¡es una adicción! Si no te gusta el R/Hr, pero tampoco el H/Hr...¿con quién dejas a la pobre Hermione? ¿Y a Ron?  
Neus: Jajajaja, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero me encanta ^^. Pues, ya te he dicho, pasará, pero no puedo dedicarles todo el fic, sólo pedacitos, como el de esta vez.  
Hermi Weasley 14: T_T Que bueno que no te decepcionó, espero que este tampoco lo haga. A tu pregunta, todo es posible, no se si terminen juntos, pero como mencioné arriba, de que algo pasa, pasa. ^^ ¡Gracias por los ánimos!  
Leia-Pandora: ¡No me mates! Tardé, pero aquí está. ¿De verdad te gustó? ¡Que bien! Te agradezco profundamente tu comentario, creo que nunca he leído mejor consejo que ese.  
En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Intentaré no demorarme tanto con el siguiente, que, ya que hice este tan largo, temo que será algo corto v_v .


	4. Capítulo 4

La vida después del comienzo  
  
Capítulo 4  
-¿Y bien?  
-¿Y bien qué? -replicó Hermione cortante.  
-¿Qué dice la carta?  
Hermione dejó de caminar justo frente al retrato de la señora gorda.  
-Harry, la verdad es que...  
-¿No nos lo quieres decir?  
-No es eso, Leigh. Cosas viejas -el retrato dejó al descubierto un agujero por el que los tres entraron-. Simplemente no entiendo por qué Ron se comporta así.  
Harry profirió un muy bajito. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Leigh, y él detectó que la misma idea cruzaba por sus cabezas.  
Hermione sacó la carta y la leyó una vez más.  
-Además, no pasa nada. Ni antes, ni ahora -suspiró-, ni después.  
Extendió la carta hacia Harry, quien la tomó. Leigh leía sobre su hombro.  
Querida Hermione:  
Está bien. Lo comprendo. Hasta cierto punto, he dejado de lamentar no haberte hecho esa pregunta en persona. Supongo que hubiera sido peor escucharlo que leerlo. No obstante, espero que no olvides tu promesa de que somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Eso no te lo perdonaría. Y tal vez, a pesar de todo, algún día puedas venir a Bulgaria. Saluda de mi parte a Potter. Y también a tu amigo, el pelirrojo. Nos volveremos a ver.  
Viktor Krum  
-¿Pregunta? -interrogó Harry.  
Hermione enrojeció.  
-¿Te preguntó...si querías ser su novia?  
-¿¡QUÉ!?  
Ron estaba entrando a la sala común. El paseo y la sesión de risa con Malfoy le habían devuelto un poco el buen humor, pero de pronto parecía que su ira solamente había retrocedido para regresar cien veces aumentada.  
-¿Qué le has respondido? -preguntó a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.  
Ella gritó, fastidiada. Los chicos que se encontraban cerca de ellos voltearon con curiosidad.  
-¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! Estoy harta, hasta aquí llega esto -se puso de frente a Ron, que la miraba perplejo-. No estoy dispuesta a tolerarte ni una más de estas escenas, ¿me oyes? ¡Ni una! Ahora, Viktor NO me pidió que fuera su novia. Él me preguntó si yo...si yo, bueno, si yo estoy interesada en alguien. Y le contesté que sí. Pero consideré que lo más sería aclarar las cosas de una vez. Por eso le dije que no era él.  
Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se ruborizó, aunque había bajado el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.  
-¿Ya? ¿Satisfechos todos? ¿Podemos dejarnos de estas estupideces y bajar a cenar?  
Harry y Leigh parecían tan asustados como sorprendidos, y con un rápido y fuerte movimiento de la cabeza demostraron que harían lo que ella ordenara. Ron no sabía qué decir. Miró al suelo y soltó un .  
  
-¿Estás nerviosa, Leigh?  
-Algo.  
-Lo harás bien, ya verás. Darren nos ha dicho que eres genial.  
Leigh rió.  
-Yo no confiaría demasiado en el juicio de Darren, Hermione.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Porque es mi hermano -respondió la muchacha mientras terminaba con una chuleta de cerdo.  
Harry escuchaba la conversación en silencio. Ron parecía demasiado ocupado en una lucha interior como para prestar atención.  
La mayoría de los alumnos estaba por terminar su cena, y algunos ya se preparaban para retirarse.  
De repente, Dumbledore se puso de pie e hizo sonar con suavidad su copa. Todos lo miraron, ocupando nuevamente sus asientos.  
-Por favor -llamó-. Por favor. Los detengo por unos momentos antes de permitir que lleven sus felices y satisfechos estómagos a la cama. Necesito anunciar un par de cosas. Primero, el día de mañana se llevarán a cabo las pruebas de quidditch. Cada casa buscará a los miembros faltantes en sus respectivos equipos. Se ha puesto un anuncio en las salas comunes con todas las indicaciones. Será divertido. Confío en que este año los partidos serán tan dignos de presenciarse como en años anteriores.  
Harry tuvo la impresión de que los azules ojos del director se posaban un instante en él.  
-Lo segundo es una noticia que me complace mucho darles. Se trata del regreso de tres de sus profesores.  
Hermione se volvió hacia sus amigos.  
-¿Tres?  
-Sí, tres -continuó Dumbledore, contestando una pregunta que no sólo había formulado Hermione-. El profesor Snape -Harry hizo un gesto involuntario de desagrado-, el profesor Hagrid -algunos suspiraron con resignación. Claro que querían a Hagrid, pero detestaban las interesantes criaturas que les llevaba a clase-, y por último, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Remus Lupin.  
Harry casi se cae de la silla. Y no era el único. Ron por fin había salido de su aislamiento para abrir la boca con asombro, y Hermione ahogó un grito. El salón se llenó de murmullos (Remus Lupin, ¿no es el licántropo?'. ¡Estupendo! ¡Tendremos de profesor a un hombre lobo!'). En la mesa de Slytherin, muchos dirigían a Dumbledore miradas insolentes.  
-Silencio. Vamos.  
El ruido cesó.  
-Veo -dijo el director con voz divertida- que algunos recuerdan al profesor Lupin. Ellos estarán con nosotros a partir de este lunes. Espero de parte de cada uno de ustedes, un buen comportamiento y la bienvenida que los profesores se merecen.  
Harry pudo ver que Malfoy se inclinaba hacia Crabbe y Goyle y susurraban. Parecía feliz, como si le acabaran de dar sus regalos de Navidad. Seguro que es porque vuelve su amado profesor Snape y Gryffindor volverá a perder puntos casa clase.  
-Bien, eso es todo. Pueden retirarse, buenas noches -finalizó Dumbledore.  
Se escuchó el ruido de muchas sillas moviéndose y el Gran Comedor comenzó a vaciarse.  
-¿Qué les parece? El profesor Lupin regresa -exclamó Hermione, contenta.  
-Sí. De modo que es él a quien el profesor Fletcher sustituía -dijo Ron.  
-¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede explicarme que quiere decir todo esto? ¿Quién es el profesor Lupin?  
Leigh observaba a los tres amigos con desconcierto, pero Harry dejó que entre Hermione y Ron le contaran, pues a él se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Si él está por llegar, quiere decir que....  
-¿Harry?  
Harry miró en dirección de donde provenía la voz.  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore!  
Ron, Hermione y Leigh le indicaron con señas que lo esperarían arriba. Dumbledore les dijo con la mano.  
-No te preocupes, no te distraeré mucho. Me gustaría saber si puedes venir mañana a conversar un rato conmigo.  
-Por supuesto, profesor -Harry se preguntó qué pasaría ésta vez.  
-Bien. Te espero después de las pruebas.  
-De acuerdo, ahí estaré.  
-¿Sabes, Harry? El profesor Lupin no es el único que llega a Hogwarts.  
El director le guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse.  
, pensó Harry con una sonrisa, Sirius estará aquí también.  
-----  
Holaaa!! Lo sé, los sé, pueden colgarme del primer poste que encuentren. Lamento mucho la larga espera, pero, ya saben, de repente me dan estos bloqueos y se me va toda la inspiración. Como sea, este capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace meses (jejeje =P), y por fin me he animado a pasarlo a la computadora y subirlo.  
¿Cómo ven? Mi querido Remus volverá a Hogwarts, aunque yo no aseguraría que es sólo porque el colegio necesita profesor para DADA. Y Sirius también regresa. Pero esto ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿verdad?   
El muchacho sacó de su túnica un papel.  
-Hasta hoy contamos a tres magos, dos brujas y un enorme perro negro.  
-¿Un perro?  
-Sí, amo. llegó con uno de los magos....  
De acuerdo, basta, o les estaré adelantando de más ^O^  
Este capítulo se ve excesivamente corto, pero han de saber que lo he partido a la mitad, porque lo que viene es muy interesante e importante para la historia (ja, que exagerada =D), y me gustaría que recordaran el fic antes de leerlo. La buena noticia es que, por lo tanto, el capítulo 5 ya está escrito, y no demoraré en subirlo ^^. Así que, en el siguiente, las pruebas de quidditch.  
Gracias por su atención ^-^.


	5. Capítulo 5

La vida después del comienzo  
  
Capítulo 5  
El sábado, Leigh despertó con la sensación de que un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Cálmate, es sólo quidditch. Se levantó y se vistió. Hermione aún dormía. Creo que mejor bajo. Tal vez encuentre a Darren antes de la prueba....  
-¿Leigh? -preguntó una voz soñolienta.  
-Sí. Perdón, no quise despertarte.  
-Mmm, no te preocupes, no has sido tú -Hermione se levantó-. ¿Ya te vas?  
-Quiero tomar algo de aire. Quizá así se me calmen los nervios un poco.  
-Vamos, Leigh. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.  
La otra chica frunció el ceño dubitativa y comenzó a buscar algo en su baúl. Después de vaciarlo casi por completo, sacó una reluciente y muy bien cuidad escoba.  
-Oh! ¡Es una Saeta de fuego! ¡Como la de Harry!   
Hermione se acercó para mirar la escoba. Leigh negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
-En realidad no. Es una Saeta 02, el nuevo modelo. Está mejorada en varios aspectos; alcanza una velocidad superior, mantiene un magnífico control en los giros, el equilibrio es perfecto...  
-¿La cuidas mucho, verdad?  
Leigh soltó una risita.  
-Más o menos. Le tengo mucho cariño. Aparte de ser una excelente escoba, tiene valor sentimental -la recorrió con la mano-. Bueno, mejor que baje de una vez.  
-¡Espérame! Voy contigo.  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron a Harry y Ron. Harry llevaba en la mano su escoba. Ron tenía los ojos hinchados, como si casi no hubiera dormido. Se encaminó hacia Hermione, pero en ese instante...  
-¡No! ¡No te creo!  
Fred y George Weasley se aproximaron corriendo hasta Leigh, quien retrocedió asustada.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó con voz ahogada.  
-¿Es eso una Saeta 02?  
Harry y Ron se acercaron con curiosidad.  
-Sí, ¿verdad?  
Leigh, que al parecer tenía los nervios de punta, se serenó un poco y les mostró la escoba.  
-Sí. Es una Saeta 02. Tómenla, pueden observarla cuanto gusten.  
Los chicos agarraron la escoba y comenzaron a examinarla entusiasmados. Leigh se acercó a la ventana, sin hacerles mucho caso.  
-¡Es increíble, Leigh! Con esta escoba deberías considerar el puesto de cazadora. O de golpeadora.  
-George, ¡cállate! ¡Ese es nuestro puesto!  
Los gemelos lanzaron una carcajada y Ron cogió la escoba.  
-Es soberbia, ¿a que sí, Harry?  
Harry asintió, impresionado.  
-Vamos, no es para tanto -dijo Leigh, dejando la ventana-. La Saeta de fuego no deja de ser una de las mejores escobas, ni siquiera al lado de ésta. Además, lo más importante no es la escoba, sino la persona sobre ella.  
Ron le devolvió la Saeta 02.  
-¿No les apetece desayunar? -intervino por fin Hermione.  
Ron la miró como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo importante.  
-Yo no puedo. Angelina nos citó en el campo con una hora de anticipación -informó Harry.  
-Le sienta muy bien ser capitana, ¿verdad?  
Harry rió con ganas.  
-Sí, en mi opinión lo está haciendo bien. Aunque cualquiera diría que el espíritu de Oliver se ha apoderado de ella.  
-Bueno, si quieres te guardo algo para que te lo comas más tarde.  
-Gracias, Hermione.  
Harry los dejó para unirse a Fred y George. Tanto Ron como Hermione se dirigieron a la salida, pero Leigh no se movió.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Yo...yo no iré a desayunar.  
-¿Cómo?  
-No tengo hambre.  
-Pero, Leigh...  
-Estaré cerca del lago. Los veo más tarde -cortó, y salió de la sala común sin escuchar ni agregar nada más.  
-A veces tengo la sensación de que ella es...  
-...muy rara.  
Hermione y Ron se quedaron callados un momento.  
-En fin, yo sí tengo hambre.  
La chica se precipitó hacia el agujero, provocando que Ron tuviera que correr tras ella.  
-Hermione, yo...  
-¿No tienes hambre?  
-No, no es eso. Es que yo...necesito hablar contigo.  
-¿Y qué estamos haciendo?  
-En serio, Hermione.  
Habían llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Se sentaron y ella apresuró un par de tostadas.  
-Te escucho.  
-Bueno...eh...¿recuerdas aquella vez que se te cayó un pedazo de pergamino y yo lo recogí?  
Hermione escupió sin querer el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca. Apenada, se limpió con rapidez y eliminó toda evidencia de la mesa.  
-¿Per-pergamino?  
-Sí. Tú chillaste y me lo arrebataste.  
-Ah! -exclamó la chica, prolongando la a' más de lo necesario-, ese pergamino. Lo recuerdo.  
-Bien, pues no sé si lo notaste, pero el pergamino se rompió, y yo conservé un trozo.  
Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos.  
-¿Qué? -interrogó con frialdad.  
-Que el pergamino se rompió...  
-¿Lo leíste? -interrumpió ella.  
-Uh...en realidad -Ron rió nervioso-...mmm, es decir, ¿que esperabas? Claro que...dada la situación...  
-¿Lo leíste? -repitió Hermione, mostrando la dura expresión que tanto recordaba a McGonagall. Ron pareció avergonzado.  
-Sí.  
Hermione no respondió. Un par de lechuzas llegó hasta ellos. Ron reconoció el ejemplar marrón de Leigh, Chouette (después de que Ron pensara que Chouette' era el apodo de Darren, Leigh le había mostrado montones de fotos mágicas de la lechuza). A la otra jamás la había visto.  
Hermione tendió el brazo a Chouette, que se acercó y se posó en él. Le dió un pequeño pellizco, como preguntando por su dueña.  
-Leigh no está aquí, puedes buscarla cerca del lago. O, si prefieres, me dejas lo que traes y yo se lo doy.  
La lechuza la observó, evaluándola, y finalmente dejó caer un paquete. Hermione le ofreció un plato con avena que no se pensaba terminar. Mientras Chouette comía, miró a la otra lechuza.  
-Oh! Gracias.  
Ésa lechuza se fue y Hermione abrió un periódico.  
-¿Has renovado tu suscripción a El Profeta?  
-Ajá. El otro día me puse a pensar en que, a pesar de que ahora es cuando más informados debemos estar, más nos hemos olvidado de atender lo que sucede fuera de Hogwarts.  
Se sumió en la lectura y Ron la miró desesperado.  
-¿Hermione?  
-Mande.  
-¿No tienes nada que decirme?  
-De hecho sí.  
Ron se irguió expectante.  
-Vámonos ya al campo. Las pruebas están por comenzar.  
Guardó el periódico, tomó el paquete de Leigh y la comida que había reservado para Harry. Salieron del Gran Comedor, Ron con el mal humor visible a kilómetros.  
  
El campo de quidditch estaba bastante menos lleno que en un partido, por lo que no les costó trabajo conseguir buenos asientos. Habían dividido el lugar por la mitad: una era para los equipos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, y la otra para Hufflepuff y Slytherin. La señora Hooch supervisaba dando vueltas por todo el campo.  
Angelina y Roger Davies (capitán de Ravenclaw) se ponían de acuerdo en cómo repartirse el espacio. Decidieron que, ya que Gryffindor sólo buscaba guardián, ellos irían primero.  
-Bien -anunció Angelina-, los aspirantes a guardián para el equipo de Gryffindor, vengan aquí por favor.  
Unas once personas obedecieron. Harry los estudió con la vista y casi se cae de la escoba al notar la ausencia de Leigh. Aparentemente Ron y Hermione también lo habían advertido, porque se levantaron para buscar una vez más, como creyendo que habían visto mal.  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo va?  
-Oh!, Darren, ¿dónde está Leigh?  
-¿Perdón? ¿No está en el campo?  
-No, mira, no se encuentra ahí.  
Darren observó, preocupado. Ron exclamó un y señaló en dirección de una de las orillas del campo. Dumbledore entraba acompañado de Leigh. Dirigió unas palabras a la señora Hooch y después a Leigh, quien le sonrió y le contestó algo. Dumbledore le tomó una mano y le dió unas palmadas cariñosas. Entonces, Leigh corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros y el director abandonó el campo, no sin antes desear a todos buena suerte con la mano. La mayoría de los chicos estaban boquiabiertos y seguían a Leigh con la mirada, incrédulos.  
Angelina carraspeó.  
-De acuerdo, comencemos. Pasarán conforme los llame. Las pruebas son tres y muy simples. En la primera, Alicia y Katie, nuestras cazadoras, les lanzarán algunas quaffles; ustedes deberán impedir que marquen. Entre ellas y yo calificaremos su habilidad. Después, la prueba de vuelo, que será con Harry Potter. Finalmente, darán una vuelta por el campo mientras Fred y George Weasley utilizan las bludgers contra ustedes. Nosotros nos reuniremos al terminar para discutir los resultados y seleccionaremos al nuevo guardián antes de la cena. Les deseo mucha suerte. ¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo!  
Los candidatos aplaudieron y Angelina nombró al primero.  
-No lo hizo nada mal -dijo Darren cuando el chico terminó.   
Como iban en orden alfabético, Leigh quedó entre los últimos. Después de ella estaban sólo dos chicas más y un muchacho enorme.  
-¡Stonebook, Leigh! -voceó al fin Angelina.  
Hermione notó cómo ella respiraba hondo y se aferraba a la escoba.  
-¡Tú puedes, Leigh! -gritó para que su amiga la escuchara. Leigh la miró con el rabillo del ojo y vió que Ron y Darren también le enviaban mensajes de ánimo con los brazos. Se sintió más confiada.  
-Muy bien. Buena suerte -le susurró Angelina.  
Leigh montó su Saeta 02 y se elevó con gracia para colocarse frente a los postes de anotación. Cuando estuvo lista, Katie y Alicia comenzaron a lanzarle quaffles. Leigh detuvo las primeras con facilidad, moviendo la escoba con apenas un roce de su mano. En le momento en que las cazadoras aumentaron la dificultad, dudó un segundo y entonces empezó a hacer molinetes alrededor de los aros a gran velocidad. Se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados y expresiones como ¡mira eso, es increíble.  
-¡Es el Double Eight Loop! -exclamó Ron, parándose en las gradas para ver con más claridad.  
-¿El qué? -interrogó Hermione.  
-Es una táctica de defensa. Para bloquear las quaffles.  
Darren parecía feliz y satisfecho.  
-Es la especialidad de mi hermana. Bueno, eso y el Bludger Backbeat, que no le sirve de nada ahora, porque no juega de golpeadora.  
Los que competían con Leigh por el puesto estaban conmocionados, al igual que los Ravenclaws.  
Después de un rato, Angelina indicó a sus compañeras que se detuviesen.  
-¡Eso estuvo excelente! Harry, tu turno.  
Harry se acercó a Leigh.  
-¡Leigh! Fue increíble -le dijo en voz baja mientras se elevaban.  
-Gracias -contestó ella sonrojada.  
-Bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es imitar algunos movimientos míos con las escoba. Es para probar tu destreza manejándola. Aunque pienso que eso ya está más que demostrado.  
Leigh sonrió. Al terminar, Angelina la volvió a llamar.  
-Fantástico. Ahora veamos qué tal te va con las bludgers. Leigh, si lo haces bien, estás del otro lado.  
La chica asintió y volvió a subir para encontrarse con los gemelos Weasley. De inmediato, las bludgers emprendieron su ataque. Leigh las esquivaba con agilidad. Una estuvo a punto de golpearle de lleno en la cara, pero giró a tiempo, quedando colgada de la escoba. Regresó a la posición normal y no volvió a tener problemas.  
-¡Estupendo! -vociferó emocionada Angelina- Realmente estupendo.  
Leigh se bajó de la escoba. Lucía un poco desorientada y a punto de vomitar.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, es sólo que dí demasiadas vueltas.  
Darren llegó corriendo hasta ella.  
-¡Leigie! -dijo, levantándola en el aire-. Eres genial, ¿lo sabías? ¡Magnífica!  
Leigh se separó de su hermano, riendo.  
-Por favor, vamos a sentarnos.  
  
Al acabar el último aspirante, el equipo de Gryffindor desapareció en los vestidores y Ravenclaw inició las pruebas. Algunos señalaban a Leigh sin gota de vergüenza.  
-¿Lo ves? -dijo Hermione-. Fuiste, con mucho, la mejor.  
Ron contemplaba a la chica.  
-Es verdad. No tenías que haberte preocupado por nada.  
-Si tú lo dices -respondió Leigh, con los ojos cerrados.  
Era inaudito lo voluble que podía ser a veces. Tan pronto como estaba emocionada y nerviosa, como cambiaba a seria y despreocupada.  
-¿Qué hacías con el profesor Dumbledore?  
Darren formuló la pregunta que Hermione y Ron se habían tragado con mucho esfuerzo. Leigh abrió los ojos.  
-Nada. Sencillamente lo encontré cuando venía hacia acá y caminamos juntos conversando un poco.  
-Ah! ¿Sobre qué?  
-Darren, eres impertinente y grosero. No es tu asunto.  
-¿YO soy grosero?  
Hermione observaba anonadada. Nunca había visto a los Stonebook discutir, por lo general siempre estaban riendo y platicando a gusto. Estaba convencida de que eran muy unidos, como por un lazo fuerte y especial, que quizá se debía a que habían perdido a su madre siendo muy pequeños. Leigh jamás le había contado sobre eso. Tampoco hablaba de su padre; Hermione sólo sabía que estaba nuevamente en el Ministerio inglés. De hecho, lo cierto era que no conocía mucho de la vida de Leigh, salvo por lo que les había contado Ron. Claro que se conocían desde hacía sólo algunas semanas. Octubre apenas principiaba. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hermione enfocó la vista en un chico que corría hacia ellos. Era Harry.  
-Ugh! Hasta ahora Angelina accedió a darnos un descanso. Aún no terminamos de debatir. Elegimos a tres finalistas -miró a Leigh y con voz solemne agregó-. Eres una de ellos.  
Los ojos de Leigh brillaron y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
-¿D-de verdad?  
-Sí.  
La chica gritó y se echó a los brazos de Darren, la noticia le había hecho olvidar la discusión. Después abrazó a Ron. Hermione se sintió incómoda; también se había dado cuenta de que existía una afinidad especial entre ellos dos. La explicación que daba a eso era que se conocían desde bebés. No obstante, ¿qué recuerdos podían conservar de ese entonces? Por supuesto, las conversaciones entre Fred, George y Darren habían alimentado su amistad, pues los cinco solían sentarse en los jardines a platicar sobre sus memorias y familias. A veces, sólo a veces, incluso tenía la impresión de que Ron no había sido totalmente honesto al decir que no sabía nada más sobre el pasado de los Stonebook. El abrazo terminó. Harry parecía molesto, pero justo ahí Leigh lo estudió con cuidado. Él la miró intrigado y ella lo abrazó. El obscuro cabello de Harry contrastaba de forma extraña con el escarlata de su cara. Cuando Leigh lo soltó, se volvió al campo para que los demás no se percataran. A lo lejos distinguió a Cho, quien en ese momento volaba al lado de un chico de gran estatura y poco talento con la escoba. En su mente se revolvieron fugazmente imágenes que había intentado olvidar para siempre.  
-Oh! Lo olvidaba -declaró Hermione apenas Leigh dió por terminada su celebración con un abrazo a su amiga. Sacó dos paquetes; uno se lo alcanzó a Leigh (lo trajo Chouette durante el desayuno) y el otro se lo pasó a Harry (seguro que te mueres de hambre).  
Mientras Harry devoraba las tostadas, Leigh soltó un respingo.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¡Flocons!  
-¿Eh?  
Darren se aproximó a su hermana.  
-¡Mira! Y tú que pensabas que lo había olvidado.  
-Papá -murmuró ella, derramando un par de silenciosas lágrimas.  
Harry, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, sin saber qué decir. Leigh les mostró el paquete. Contenía un gran ramo de extrañas pero hermosas flores blancas y una carta. Guardó la carta en la túnica y sacó las flores.  
-Estas flores se llaman . Son mágicas, ¿saben? -calló un momento-. Eran las favoritas de mamá -añadió con un hilo de voz.  
Darren pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y miró a sus amigos.  
-Crecen solamente en Winterheaven -explicó.  
-¿Winterheaven? -preguntó Hermione, profundamente conmovida.  
-¿No les has contado, Leigie? -inquirió el muchacho.  
Leigh negó con la cabeza, recobrando la compostura.  
-Lo siento. No es que no quisiera decirles, lo que pasa es que jamás me pareció oportuno. Winterheaven es el nombre de nuestra casa.  
Harry no entendía. ¿Hay flores que crecen sólo en una casa?.  
-Winterheaven es un castillo. Ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por siglos. Lo más hermoso de él son sus enormes jardines en invierno. Por eso Leigh y yo amamos los jardines de Hogwarts, nos recuerdan nuestro hogar. Estamos acostumbrados a dar paseos al aire libre, por consiguiente no aguantamos mucho estar encerrados.  
Hermione recapituló todas las ocasiones en que Leigh había expresado lo mucho que necesitaba aire.  
-Bueno, pues las flocon sólo se dan en los parques de Winterheaven durante el invierno. Hace unos días, Darren y yo escribimos a papá para contarle sobre la prueba de hoy. Yo creí...que lo había olvidado. Pero no. Él sabe lo mucho que me animan las flores de mamá, así que me envió un ramo.  
-De haberlo sabido...debí dejar que Chouette te buscara, así las habrías visto antes -dijo Hermione arrepentida.  
-Hermione, no te preocupes -Leigh se paró junto a ella y le tendió una de las flores. Hermione dudó, pero Leigh le tomó la mano para entregársela-. Gracias por ser mi amiga.  
Después separó dos flores más y se las dió a Harry y a Ron, que las aceptaron como si se tratara de un delicado objeto de cristal y al mismo tiempo de un millón de galeones.  
Harry se sobresaltó.  
-Debo regresar. Leigh, prepárate. Y finges que te sorprendes cuando te den la noticia, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que te escogen a tí.  
Todos rieron alegres. Ron y Hermione se alejaron un poco para criticar a los de Slytherin que seguían examinándose.  
-Aunque Hermione hubiese dejado a Chouette buscarte, no te habría hallado, ¿verdad?  
Leigh contempló a Darren con unos ojos fríos como dos pedazos de hielo.  
-No.  
  
-----  
Waa!!! @_@ Mucho tiempo en la compu. Gracias por leer y por los reviews ^O^.


	6. Capítulo 6

La vida después del comienzo  
  
Capítulo 6  
-¡Felicidades, Stonebook!  
-Sí, ¡confiamos en que no nos defraudarás!  
-Seguro que serás un buen remplazo para Oliver, es decir, hoy estuviste genial.  
-¡La copa volverá a ser de los leones!  
Leigh escuchó muchos de este tipo de comentarios mientras atravesaba la sala común para llegar al dormitorio de las chicas. Hacía sólo media hora que Angelina había anunciado que ella era la nueva guardiana del equipo de Gryffindor.  
-Leigh, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí -avisó Ron.  
-De acuerdo.  
Hermione, Ron y Harry buscaron dónde sentarse. El último estaba demasiado exhausto como para seguir el ejemplo de Leigh y subir a cambiarse y a dejar la escoba. Tenía una cita con Dumbledore, pero estaba seguro de que el director le daría unos minutos para descansar.  
-Agh! -se quejó-. Debo ir a dejar esto.  
-¿Te vas ya? -interrogó su amigo.  
-No puedo hacerlo esperar. Además, reconozco que tengo muchas ganas de oír lo que tiene que decirme. Y si Hocicos está aquí...  
-Comprendo. No se te olvide saludarlo de nuestra parte.  
-Claro.  
Harry se paró y subió las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio se encontró de frente con Leigh.  
-Vaya, ¡qué rápida!  
-Jajaja, no exageres, nada más me puse algo limpio.  
El chico alzó los hombros.  
-¿Vas con Ron y Hermione?  
Leigh titubeó, aferrándose a una pequeña bolsa gris que llevaba en las manos.  
-Yo...eh...sí, voy con ellos. ¿Y tú?  
-Sólo me cambio y me marcho. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.  
-¿Ah, sí? En ese caso, te veré después.  
-Bien. Hasta luego.  
La muchacha se alejó. Harry llegó hasta su cama y se quitó la túnica. Vió que algo blanco caía y reconoció la flocon. La observó con detenimiento. Era muy bella; parecía un copo de nieve. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que Leigh no les había indicado cómo cuidarla. Posiblemente no nos dijo nada porque no hay que darle trato especial. Tomó un vaso de la mesa donde los chicos tenían una jarra con agua y lo colocó en su mesa de noche. Depositó la flor con suavidad dentro de él. Se me hace tarde.  
-Nos vemos después.  
-Sí, Harry. Nos tienes que dar detalles, ¿eh?  
-Sabes que lo haré, Ron. Por cierto, ¿y Leigh?  
-¿Leigh? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿De qué hablas? No ha bajado.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que no ha bajado, Harry.  
-Pero si yo...si yo... -no encontraba las palabras para terminar el enunciado. Cálmate, quizá cambió de opinión.  
Sus amigos lo contemplaban confundidos.  
-No me hagan caso. Hasta luego.  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y sin decir nada, captaron el mensaje: está loco.  
Harry salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la gárgola que cerraba el paso hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar ahí se encontró con alguien no muy querido:  
-¡Profesor Snape!  
Snape lo miró como si fuera un bicho sumamente desagradable. El chico hacía más o menos lo mismo.  
-Bombones de menta -dijo el profesor, lacónico.  
En silencio hicieron el recorrido hasta una enorme puerta blanca que Snape golpeó con tacto.  
-Adelante -concedió una voz del otro lado.  
Obedecieron. Dentro había un grupo de personas de pie. Harry no pudo reprimir un grito de alegría al verlos y se lanzó corriendo hacia uno de ellos.  
-¡Harry! -exclamó Sirius Black, cerrando los brazos con fuerza alrededor de su ahijado. Su aspecto recordaba mucho más que nunca al amigo de James y Lily Potter.  
-¡Sirius! Sirius, ¿cómo estás?  
Se separaron y Harry pudo examinar bien a su padrino.  
-Oye, te ves estupendo.  
Sirius sonrió satisfecho. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor.  
-¡Profesor Lupin! - chilló con sorpresa.  
Éste lo miró un instante con el semblante serio, pero después hizo una mueca de contento y extendió su mano. El otro se apresuró en tomarla.  
-Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez, Harry.  
-Igual a mí, profesor.  
-¿Y qué? ¿Nada para mí? -replicó una voz al fondo de la estancia.  
-¡Hagrid!  
Un hombre enorme y ancho levantó en un apretado abrazo a Harry, quien sintió que se quedaba sin aire.  
-Ha-grid -deletreó, medio ahogado.  
Cuando recupero tierra (y el aliento) posó su atención en los demás presentes: el profesor Snape, la profesora McGonagall, un hombre desconocido, el profesor Fletcher y...  
-¡Usted! -vociferó, completamente atónito.  
-Nos volvemos a ver, Harry Potter -contestó una voz femenina.  
Un sentimiento de asombro e incredulidad se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, tanto que no podía articular palabra. La mujer era Arabella Figg, ¡su vecina en Privet Drive!  
-Harry -llamó finalmente Dumbledore-, me disculpo por no haberte avisado andes de la presencia de quienes ves aquí, pero imaginé que tu reacción sería una de las cosas más interesantes de esta reunión. Y mira, no me equivoqué.  
El viejo mago sonrió. Desde el final del curso anterior, el director se veía físicamente más decaído. Sin embargo, no había perdido nada de su fuerza interior, ni de su decisión; incluso daba la impresión de que había aumentado.  
-Tu ya conocías a la señora Arabella Figg, ¿verdad?  
Como pudo, Harry emitió un .  
-Pero lo que tú no sabías era que ella es una bruja, ¿a que no?  
Arabella sonrió. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
-Aquí se resuelve uno de los misterios que no dudo te has cuestionado hasta el cansancio: ¿por qué nunca te ocurrió nada cuando vivías con tus tíos? ¿cómo es posible que durante 10 largos años ningún mortífago haya intentado hacerte daño? Pues, ¿acaso pensabas que al entregarte a tus familiares nosotros nos olvidamos de tí? ¡Por supuesto que no! Has de saber que todo ese tiempo estuviste vigilado y protegido. Incluso tus tíos y tu primo lo estuvieron. De ese modo, Arabella se instaló como tu vecina. Ella cuidó de tí. Y no fue la única, pero eso resulta irrelevante en este momento.  
Harry no podía creerlo. Así que esta señora, con quien había pasado tantas vacaciones, tanto tiempo observando fotos de gatos, ella era una bruja enviada especialmente para velar por él.  
-A Mundungus Fletcher no tengo que presentártelo, pues ha sido tu maestro sustituto de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras lo que va de este año. Quizá el secreto que él guarda es que en realidad no es profesor.  
Al escuchar esto, el chico de lentes salió de su estupefacción y sonrió tímidamente. Por alguna razón, la noticia no le sorprendía.  
-No vas a negarnos -le dijo Mundungus Fletcher- que fue una buena idea. ¿Sabes? Nos espían. Era de esperarse, desde luego. Voldemort está nuevamente en acción, y no desconoce que nosotros igual. En fin, cuando le llegó la noticia de un nuevo maestro en Hogwarts, no sospechó, pues sabía que se habían quedado sin titular en la materia de Defensa...(N.d.l.a 1: Desde ahora conocida como DADA, ¿ok?). De no haber sido así, él se habría enterado desde mucho antes de que la Orden se está reuniendo. Así ganamos unas cuantas semanas, por lo menos.  
-¿La orden? -Harry había sustituído la sorpresa por la curiosidad.  
-Eh...  
-Espera, Mundungus. Para variar estás hablando de más, viejo amigo -interrumpió amablemente Dumbledore-. Y te recuerdo que aún me falta presentar a una persona.  
Entonces Harry advirtió una vez más al hombre que no conocía. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos azules y era tan alto como Sirius. Su aire era majestuoso, pero no arrogante. La expresión, indiferente y perdida, le recordaba a alguien. Era una sensación que ya había experimentado...  
El profesor Dumbledore se acercó al desconocido.  
-Él es el señor Andrew Stonebook.  
Harry se atragantó.  
-Sí, Stonebook -repitió Dumbledore, sonriéndole con benevolencia-. Andrew es el padre de Leigh. Y es el Director General del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, observando el crepitar del fuego. Intentaba descifrar los planes de su padre. O, mejor dicho, los planes del Señor Tenebroso.  
De la pequeña mesa a su lado izquierdo tomó un pergamino bastante manoseado y lo leyó una vez más.  
Draco:  
En este momento me encuentro en un viaje de negocios, y no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Pese a ello, recibí una orden de mi Señor que te involucra a tí.  
Esto es muy importante, ¿entiendes? Es tu deber siendo un Malfoy cumplirlo, no bien, sino excelentemente....  
Bla, bla, bla, pensó Draco. En el resto de la carta, Lucius Malfoy le exponía a su hijo el mandato de Lord Voldemort y le indicaba, de manera muy explícita, que si fallaba se arrepentiría hasta el último de sus días.  
Como era natural, él había hecho lo que se le señalaba y, a decir verdad, estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.   
Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que investigar a Leigh y a Darren Stonebook? Eran de sangre limpia. Y a pesar de el pequeño defecto de Leigh, tenían un apellido muy respetable. Además, Darren estaba en Slytherin.   
Sin embargo, no era sólo eso: le dieron instrucciones de informar sobre todo lo que ocurriera en Hogwarts Justo después de que Dumbledore anunció el regreso de algunos profesores, envió una lechuza a su padre.  
Aún así, nada era tan extraño como la última misión que le encomendaron.  
No comprendo. ¿Por qué querrá mi padre que escriba un informe con todo lo que sé acerca del pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger?. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que definitivamente no se trataba de nada bueno para ellos. Sonrió complacido al pensar que sería la venganza perfecta. Matar tres pájaros de un tiro.  
Volvió a dejar la carta en la mesa y cogió una elegante pluma de halcón que descansaba al lado de un rollo de pergamino en blanco, en la misma mesa. Era el precio a pagar: tenía que dedicar su valioso tiempo libre al dichoso informe.  
Al principio había imaginado que no sería tan complicado; a fin de cuentas, se había visto forzado a convivir con ellos poco más de cuatro años. No obstante, pronto descubrió que no es lo mismo que . No tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes eran Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano de Andrew Stonebook.  
-Mucho gusto, señor Potter -saludó con extrema cortesía el padre de Leigh.  
-El gusto es mío -respondió el chico, aún impactado por lo mucho que se parecía a su hija. La misma mirada.  
-Bueno, Harry -manifestó Dumbledore-, asumo que tienes muchos deseos de ponerte al corriente con Sirius, ¿no es así?  
Harry no pudo dejar de notar que era una manera sutil de pedirle que se retirara, pero estaba muy agradecido con el director, pues era obvio que había hecho una pausa para permitirle ver a sus amigos ese mismo día. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que asuntos muy graves serían discutidos en ese lugar.  
-¿Puede venir conmigo? -inquirió inocentemente. Pensaba que quizá su padrino preferiría estar presente en esa interesante asamblea. Tal vez le necesitaban ahí.  
-Claro que sí -contestó Sirius, alborotando con la mano el cabello del hijo de su mejor amigo.  
-No te preocupes. Ya le contaremos después. -apuntó Hagrid, guiñándole un ojo.  
Él sonrió, se despidió de todos con la mano (bueno, casi todos. Snape los observaba con una expresión de asco en la cara) y abandonó el despacho junto con Sirius.  


  
-----  
Ah!!!! Tanto tiempo... Lo lamento, ahora sí me pasé. La mitad de este capítulo estaba escrita desde hace meses, pero justo ahí perdí la inspiración, y no la recuperé hasta hace unos días (sí, me deja por mucho tiempo TT). En fin, ya he decidido que pasará, jejeje, ¡que emoción!  
Por ahora les puedo contar que ya tengo el final del siguiente capítulo y me encantó como quedó. En cuanto esté listo el resto =P, lo subiré.  
Ok? Gracias por los reviews pasados (uhh! me pregunto si todavía se acuerdan de mí y de la historia...).  
191102 Aiwe P.B.


End file.
